


Soulless

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Horcruxes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Trapped in the past, Hermione finds herself drawn to the handsome Tom Riddle despite knowing the monster he becomes in the future. Having fallen in love with the wizard, she can't help but do anything he wishes, all the while hoping she never returns to present day. But what she wishes most is that Tom loves her rather than just using her to do his bidding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Tomione Valentine’s Day 2017 Fic Exchange hosted by TomioneKinkMeme on tumblr. It was written for YoungGoddess, and I hope she adores it as much as I do! My prompt is listed below along with the starrnobella prompt I used to help guide me along. Please leave some love when you’re finished reading! Happy Valentine’s Day! Love xxDustNight
> 
> TomioneKinkMeme Prompt: Hermione never knew Tom had feelings for her until Valentine’s Day. Include how he shows her.  
> Starnobella Prompt: Revenge. Bloodstain. Rain. “You still owe me a soul.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ Soulless _

As the rain poured down outside the window, Hermione contemplated for the umpteenth time whether or not she had lost her mind completely. Taking a deep breath, she used her hand to wipe away the condensation that formed from the warmth of her breath. Outside, the saturated grounds of Hogwarts were as they always were. Here, in the past, she sometimes worried that her memories of events that had yet to take place were skewed. Then again, the more her current self intertwined with the Tom Riddle of the past, the more their future was altered. And, as of now, Hermione had no idea if that was a good or bad thing.

Moving away from the window, she began walking through the empty hallways of Hogwarts. It was Valentine’s Day, and most of the students were either braving the weather down in Hogsmeade or shut away in their common rooms keeping warm by the fireplace. Heels clicking on the stone flooring, Hermione made her way downstairs to where Tom would be waiting for her after his meeting with the Headmaster. They had plans for this evening whether or not everything went according to plan, and she didn’t want to make him wait. He hated waiting.

Biting her red-painted lip, Hermione stopped at the top of the staircase and stared down into the main entryway. No one was there, the Great Hall having emptied nearly an hour beforehand after lunch ended. Reaching into her small purse, she extracted the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw as a smirk graced her face. It was far easier to obtain than Harry had described. Although, this was before it was defiled with Dark Magic. That would come soon enough, though. Running a fingertip over the sapphire embedded in its surface, she recalled the last time she’d seen it. She was there, in the future, when it was consumed by the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. It was strange to look upon its beauty and know its fate.

That’s how she felt about Tom too.

Every day she awoke next to him, reveled in his beauty, his _power_ , and yet she knew his fate. It was enough to make her want to warn him, to disclose information regarding the prophecy that would secure his fate if he acted upon it. Somehow she refrained. _Somehow_ she managed to hide her true identity from him as well as the crucial information that would allow his darkest, most desired dreams to come true. She may have fallen far from the girl she was in the future, but she still believed that light would prevail. Each day here could be her last. And that is why, even though Tom wanted her to tell him everything, she refrained…she lied…

Three years ago the faulty Time Turner landed her here with absolutely no way to get back. Even though she worked tirelessly to fix the trinket, she’d been unsuccessful. Finally, admitting defeat, she enrolled at Hogwarts as a sixth year, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and became close friends with some of the smartest witches and wizards thanks to Slughorn’s Slug Club. Over the next two years, she found herself drawn to Tom and was quite surprised to find he was interested in her as well. She never revealed her Muggleborn heritage, claiming instead to be a Halfblood. Tom, along with everyone else, including Albus Dumbledore, believed her story.

At some point during their seventh year, Tom began spending more and more time with her. Their study dates slowly turned into more than just studying, lingering touches and looks making her feel as if she might burst into flame. Hating herself, Hermione found that she was harboring _feelings_ for the wizard that would grow into the monstrous Voldemort. In fact, she knew he was already sneaking out of the castle to hold meeting with his Death Eaters and creating horcruxes. When he asked her to be his girlfriend, she accepted, and finally revealed the truth—that she was a witch from the future. His obsession with her grew, wanting to know anything and everything she would tell him.

She made sure to keep key elements to herself, though, afraid he would use the information against her. And as his obsession grew, her feelings turned into something more. After they left Hogwarts last summer, he asked her to come and live with him. She’d agreed, having nowhere else to go. Together, they moved into a small flat just outside of Hogsmeade. Since then, they’d become lovers and Hermione feared that by doing so, she’d completely changed the future somehow. After all, if the horrific Voldemort were to fall in love, what would happen to Harry and his fate in the future?

What was more dangerous? Voldemort without the ability to love, or Tom Riddle with the capacity to love as well as hate? Definitely the latter.

Hermione shuddered at the implications of that answer, bringing herself back to the present. It would not do to dwell on such things right now; not when Tom was due back at any second. As if reading her thoughts, Tom walked into view below, a scowl marring his beautiful face. He glanced around, looking for her, before his gaze lifted and caught her eye. She gave him a sympathetic smile, beginning to descend the staircase. Fingertips grazed the banister, her feet bringing her closer to the man she loved, but feared nonetheless. He was upset, she could tell, and he was exceptionally cruel when in such a state.

Pausing on the bottom step, she reached out to him. He took her hand swiftly, intertwining their fingers. Kissing her temple, he lingered for a moment before releasing his hold on her to begin pacing the main entryway. Eager for news of his meeting, she broke the anxious silence.

“How did it go, Tom?”

“Hah!” He stopped his pacing, the sharp bark of laughter echoing in the empty hall. “How did it _go_? Well, it certainly did not go according to plan!” Stopping in front of Hermione, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

“I take it Headmaster Dippet denied your request,” Hermione whispered, stepping down from the bottom stair and placing her hands on Tom’s waist. “We always knew that was an option, Tom. You needn’t be so angry.” She tilted her head sideways, meeting his heated gaze and hoping his anger would abate some, if not entirely.

“Mark my words, Granger,” he practically growled, pulling away from her embrace to pace the length between the suits of armor that lined the hall once more. “I will have my revenge. Someday, the _entire_ Wizarding world will know my name. Dippet will regret denying me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and _Dumbledore_ will regret planting the idea in his head that I am some sort of _monster_.” He spat Dumbledore’s name with such hated it caused Hermione to flinch. Pausing his pacing, Tom ran his hands through his dark curls, breathing heavily.

“Come now,” Hermione cooed, taking his hands in her own. Gently, she placed a kiss to each of his palms, her red lipstick like a bloodstain. Shivering, she realized his hands were covered in blood numerous times before. She used her thumbs to wipe the smudges away before intertwining their fingers. “Let’s leave this place and go with our alternate plans. We have a meeting tonight, do we not?”

“Yes,” he said soothingly, “we do.” Letting their hands drop, he withdrew his wand before sliding the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm. Hermione watched with a sick fascination as he placed the tip of his wand against the angry black depiction and called the others to their predetermined meeting place. Once that was taken care of, he returned his shirt to its previous state and put away his wand. “Now, please tell me you were far more successful today than I was.”

“Have I failed you yet, love,” she teased, handing over the diadem she’d placed back in her bag. “The Grey Lady was more than willing to share her tale of broken hearts and regret with me. I almost felt bad knowing what we have planned for it,” she explained, watching as Tom examined the diadem. His dark-green eyes lifted from the treasure he held to stare at Hermione. Tucking the diadem into his own pocket, he slowly wet his lips.

“Sometimes I wonder if your soul is as pure as you led me to believe, darling.” Tom trailed a fingertip down her cheek before taking hold of her chin and jerking her face closer to his. “And since you refuse to tell me the truth about my future or yours, I’ll just have to continue questioning what my future may hold, _and_ whether or not your feelings for me are more than a way to feel secure in an unknown time.”

“I assure you Tom, despite what the future _once_ held, we’ve certainly changed the outcome by now.” Blinking slowly, a sinful smile forming on her plump lips, she watched as the words washed over her lover. “The state of my soul doesn’t matter as long as you love me as I love you.”

“Hmmmm,” he hummed, moving his face close to hers. She felt his breath upon her lips, a rush of desire flooding her suddenly. “Of course I adore you, you silly witch. You have done more for me than any of my irritating followers in the few short years we’ve been together.”

It was as close to an ‘I love you’ as she would ever get from this Dark wizard, and she accepted it as it was. As his words washed over Hermione, she took hold of his face, her thumbs brushing over his cheekbones as he continued to stare into her eyes. It was dangerous to love this man, and even more dangerous to accept his adoration knowing what the future held. Nevertheless, Hermione had no idea how long she would remain here in the past with Tom, or if she’d ever return to the future. She had to live in the here and now, and if that meant being with Tom…it could be worse. _Far worse._

“You may have obtained the diadem, but you still owe me a soul,” Tom whispered against her parted lips, sending shivers down her spine. She gasped as his hand moved to tug at her curls, angling her head so his dark eyes could stare down into her whiskey colored ones. She felt a thrill of desire at the pain he was causing, his hand tangling more fully in her hair. “You know I cannot turn the diadem into a horcrux without one.”

Breathlessly, she found herself pleading with him in reply, the words tumbling from her lips helplessly. “Take _mine_ …” She watched with a sick sort of pleasure as his lips twisted into that evil smirk she loved so desperately. She trembled as he hummed with approval, using the hand on her hip to wrench her flush against his body. She felt his arousal through her dress and bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud. 

“That won’t be necessary, my love,” he laughed darkly before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue surged into her mouth, and she melted into his embrace. She found herself far from caring what happened next, whether or not he would take her soul for his final horcrux. Right now, all she wanted was his lips on hers, his body moving against hers, and his love. His pleasure was her pleasure. His happiness was her happiness. His future was her future. And as his mouth devoured hers, she cared not if she ever returned to present day as long as he kept her as his forever. Pulling away, he added, “I have special plans for you, Hermione.”

“What kind of plans,” she asked breathlessly, his kisses making her nearly delirious with desire.

“You’re to rule at my side, darling. The Dark Lord’s wife.” She felt something cool slide onto her ring finger and dropped her gaze from his face to stare at her left hand. There, she discovered his ancestor’s ring, the one he’d already turned into a horcrux. Biting her lip, she met his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything,” Tom replied, pulling her close and kissing her temple. “You and I—we can bring the Wizarding world to its knees. So what do you say, Hermione?”

Inhaling sharply, Hermione tried to keep herself from passing out. His request was far more than she ever expected from such a Dark wizard. Thinking quickly, she tried to weigh her options. She didn’t like her prospects of survival if she denied his request, nor did she truly want to say no. Her only worry now was whether or not the option to return home ever arose, if would she be able to leave him and his love behind and return to a world she no longer knew the outcome to. Shaking her head with a smile, she came to her decision, knowing her soul would be darker from it, but not caring in the slightest.

“Yes, Tom Riddle. Make me your wife.”


End file.
